


Harry's Reward

by heppirigoshi



Series: I Like Your Tail A Lot [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heppirigoshi/pseuds/heppirigoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to A Day in the Life of Harry and Zayn. Could be a stand-alone PWP. Whatever floats your boat man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Reward

Harry was lying in bed, waiting for Zayn to finish in the bathroom so he could snuggle with him before sleeping. But the moment Zayn stepped into the room, he knew there will be no snuggling and cuddling anytime soon. Maybe in a few hours, but definitely not within an hour or so.

“Hey, babe. Ready for your reward?”

His voice was deep and silky smooth. Harry gulped.

“Ye-,” he tried to say but he choked. He coughed, and tried again, “Yeah.” It came out high pitched.

“Good,” Zayn _purrs,_ while walking towards him. Harry knows _that_ walk _._ It’s the one he uses when he wants something from Harry. Harry is all too happy to give it to him right now.

When he reached the end of the bed, Zayn dropped the towel around his waist to the ground. It was a very calculated move. He then started crawling towards Harry. He can feel himself shaking with excitement. Harry has never been so glad for sleeping naked all his life.

Zayn’s right hand started moving up his leg. Harry would moan had his breath not been stuck in his lungs.

“Breathe, Harry.”

Harry does.

Zayn stopped right between Harry’s legs, hands stroking his hips. Probably trying to calm him down but it has the opposite effect.

“You’re so good to me, Harry. Always so good to me,” Zayn whispers and starts stroking his cock with his right hand. “Tonight, I’m gonna be good to you. I’m gonna be _very_ good to you,” he smirks, bends his head down and swallows him whole. Harry forgot how to breathe again.

Zayn is so so soooooo good at this. If there was a contest, Zayn would win hands down. He takes his time, savours you, and hits all the right places. You love it because you know for a fact Zayn loves doing it.

It changes every time. Sometimes, he starts with the head and kisses it like he would a mouth. Other times, he’d go straight for the balls and suck on them until you cum. He also likes to tongue bath the shaft and licks and spits until it’s dripping wet. Zayn loves nuzzling his face there, breathing in deeply. He can take Harry all the way down his throat too, and makes sure to look up and see for himself how Harry is feeling.

That’s the look that pushes him over the edge and before they knew it, he was cumming down Zayn’s throat.

Zayn swallows it all like a pro.

“Fuck,” Harry says as soon as he could speak.

“Did you like it babe?” Zayn asks, looking at him with those eyes again while still licking Harry’s spent cock.

Harry laughs. “Yes.”

“Good, because there’s more.”

“Fuck.”

“That’s right,” Zayn whispers as he slides up until he’s face to face with his mate. “You ready for round two?”

Harry doesn’t know if he is, but Zayn’s lips looks so delicious to him right now, he can’t help but kiss them. That went on for a few minutes. They love kissing each other. They were licking each other’s tongues when he felt Zayn’s hands hold each of his and bring it up above his head. The next thing he knew, his hands are cuffed.

“Keep them there, okay, baby? You’re gonna be a good boy for me, won’t you? There we go, there’s a good boy. I’m gonna make you feel so good baby. I promise.”

Harry has stopped breathing again, but Zayn was rubbing his chest, trying to be comforting. It’s just hard to concentrate on that when he’s also rubbing Harry’s cock in between his ass.

“You gonna get hard again for me babe? You gonna be a good boy and get hard for me?”

Harry could only groan. Zayn didn’t have to ask. He can feel it himself.

“Oh yeah. That’s it baby. You’re so good to me. Do you wanna put it in now? Wanna feel me wrapped around you? Squeezing you tight and sucking all the cum from your big cock?”

“Zayn! Fuck! Please…”

Harry thinks this is torture… and he doesn’t want it to end.

“Shhh shhh it’s alright baby. I’m gonna take care of you. I promised, didn’t I? Now look here,” Zayn had his legs wide open and now he’s rubbing his hole. Harry forgot to breathe yet again. “Look baby. Is this where you want it? Wanna put your big cock in here? I’m so wet for you baby.”

“Zayn! Zayn please! Please!”

“Shhhh it’s okay baby. Watch it okay. Don’t take your eyes off it. I want you to see how you spread me wide open,” he moans. “Fuck! You feel so good baby. Do you see it? Do you see me swallowing you whole?”, he moans again.

Harry couldn’t help it, he thrusts up.

Zayn brought down all his weight on Harry. “No. Stop squirming. Don’t thrust. Don’t move. If you do, I’m gonna stop.”

Harry stopped moving altogether.

“Good boy. There’s a good boy. Listen to me yeah? I’ll make you feel _real_ good.”

Zayn starts fucking himself with Harry’s cock. Harry can only lie there and take it.

Zayn starts moaning. “Oh god. Babe. Ungh. Harry.”

“Zayn. Fuck. Faster,” Harry begs.

“Yeah? Okay. Feels good babe?” Zayn follows.

“Yeah. Fucking… Hell yeah,” Harry whimpers.

“Gonna cum soon baby? Gonna cum for me?” Zayn fucked himself on him harder.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah… Cumming!!!”

“There we go. Oh yeah. I want to feel your knot babe. Give it to me. Yeah,” Zayn kept on gyrating his hips around him, milking him.

When Harry finally stopped shuddering, he realized Zayn had already removed his handcuffs and that Zayn hasn’t cummed yet.

“Do you want me to?”, Harry asks, gesturing towards Zayn’s still hard cock.

“No, babe, this is for you remember? This is your reward.” Zayn bends down and kisses him deeply, tongue, teeth and all.

They’ve been kissing for about 10 minutes when Harry felt warm splashes on his stomach. _Zayn’s cumming._

He kissed him roughly after that, trying to swallow Zayn’s moans, one hand gripping Zayn’s hair tight, the other grabbing his ass. It’s gonna leave a mark.

“Did you just cum with my spent cock inside you?”

Zayn chuckles. ”You know I love the feeling of your knot inside me.”

“Fuck babe that’s so hot.” Harry breathes out.

Zayn laughs at that, which makes it really difficult for Harry to keep his cock from getting hard again.

Zayn moans. He felt it. Too late.

“Wanna go for round three?”

“Fuck yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I write smut when I’m angry. Good to know.
> 
> Now the whole world knows I have a very dirty mind. 
> 
> Please make sure the real Zayn and Harry don’t read this. Fanks.
> 
> Also, I have no control whatsoever over what I write. I intended to work on Five Things or Why Now but I'm currently writing the prequel for A Day In The Life. FML.


End file.
